


The One Where Everyone Knew Before Niall

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan & Hailee Steinfeld Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Past Gryles if you blink, They all want niall to be happy, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “So,” drawled out Nick, “you and Mendes? I didn’t even know you liked men,” continued Nick, putting his hand on Niall’s bicep and giving it a little squeeze.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“If I had knew before, I might have tried to snatch you and keep you to myself,” Nick said, ignoring Niall’s answer.Niall rolled his eyes.“Fuck off Grimshaw, you had already had Harry, don’t be so greedy,” laughed Niall, “and there is nothing between Shawny and me.”Or the one where Niall is in denial and all his friends noticed it.





	The One Where Everyone Knew Before Niall

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to [Angie](https://www.prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com) for encouraging me to continue writing this fic and for the amazing title!!
> 
> Also, when I started writing this Liam and Cheryl had not broke up yet and there was NO WAY I was going to break them up.
> 
> About the way I mention Niall and Hailee's relationship I just want to say that I adore Hailee and if they are together I am happy for them but in this fic they are just best friends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading :D

“So,” drawled out Nick, “you and Mendes? I didn’t even know you liked men,” continued Nick, putting his hand on Niall’s bicep and giving it a little squeeze. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If I had knew before, I might have tried to snatch you and keep you to myself,” Nick said, ignoring Niall’s answer.

Niall rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off Grimshaw, you had already had Harry, don’t be so greedy,” laughed Niall, “and there is nothing between Shawny and me.”

“Shawny? How cute,” said Nick, obviously avoiding the Harry topic, “And I see you are not denying liking men.”

“I never hid it? I just don’t talk about it. All my friends knows I’m bi, I just don’t tell the whole world.”

“I didn’t know!” squealed Nick, putting a hand over his heart dramatically, “Are we not friend?” he asked, pouting and Niall rolled his eyes again. He thought Harry was dramatic, but Nick was in a separate league.

“Honestly, I was sure Harry told ya.”

“He did not and don’t think you’re off the hook about Shawn, I wanna know everything.”

“There is nothing to tell, he’s just a friend,” sighed Niall.

“Whatever you say Horan! I don’t believe you,” said Nick before turning around and leaving Niall confused. Niall never thought about Shawn like that. And now Nick had put the idea in his head and it was messing with his mind. 

*

Niall was on his way to Liam’s, since they were both in London at the same time and Niall was dying to finally meet Bear. They hadn’t seen each other since the Brits back in February. Niall opened the radio and put it on BBC1 to listen to Nick’s breakfast show. 

“So, Fiona,” said Nick, “did you hear about the latest rumours about Niall Horan?”

“Indeed, I did not just heard, but I’ve seen it with my own eyes my dear Nick,” answered Fiona, laughing.

Niall arched an eyebrow and cursed, he knew what was coming, Fiona was close to him backstage before Hailee’s set and he hugged her for a while and kissed her on the cheek just before she went on stage. She had been so nervous and Niall had tried to make her feel better. 

“You saw it? You mean you saw the video?”

“No, I was right there when Niall planted a sweet kiss on Hailee’s cute face.”

“On the mouth?” asked Nick, clearly confused by what Fiona was saying and Niall was starting to get confused too. Seems like it was getting a regular occurence.

Niall stopped at a red light and was tempted to change the radio to Capital FM. 

“No, on the cheek” answered Fiona and Niall could have bet she was pouting when she said it and he rolled his eyes.

“Oh! Well, that’s cute but don’t worry about it, she’s his best friend.”

“Thank you,” said Niall to the radio, finally someone with common sense. He made a mental note to send a ‘thank you’ text to Grimmy later. They might have used this friendship to get people talking sometimes but what happened in Swansea was not for this. It was really just a sweet moment between best friends.

“Well, I’m confused,” said Fiona, “I mean they looked really close on the side of the stage.”

“Like I said, best friend,” dismissed Nick, “now, do you wanna hear what I heard?”

“Of course I want to, who do you think I am?” laughed Fiona in her mic.

Niall arrived at the gate in front of Liam’s house and punched the code Liam had texted him earlier. Niall parked his car, but didn’t cut the engine immediately, he knew he shouldn’t listen to what Nick had to say but he couldn’t help himself.

“Well, I heard our dear Nialler was flirting with Canadian cutie Shawn Mendes, even heard they exchanged flirtsy DMs, Shawn’s words, not mine” said Nick, delighted and Niall wanted to punch him. Forget the ‘thank you’ text! He clearly told him the day before there was nothing between him and Shawn. If that didn’t stop things would probably get awkward between him and Shawn and it was the last thing he wanted. 

Shawn was one of his best friend and he couldn’t stand the idea of losing him and not see him anymore and their late night phone calls when they were both jet lagged and couldn’t sleep and they talked for hours about nothing, sometimes just staying on the phone until the other fell asleep. Niall shook his head and cut the engine. He got out of his car and the front door opened at the same time, Liam greeting him with Bear perched on his hip. 

“Mate!” Liam said, pulling Niall into a tight hug when Niall reached the door, “you’re right on time, Cheryl just finished cooking brekkie.”

Niall smiled at the mention of food and made grabby hands toward Bear who happily let himself being handled by Niall who walked inside, forgetting about Nick. 

*

“Niall!” exclaimed Cheryl, putting down the plate she had in her hands, on the kitchen island before walking to Niall and hugging him tight, “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Me too, and I’m so happy I fin’lly got to meet this little lad,” answered Niall as he gave him back to Liam. 

“I hope you’re hungry, I made food for a small army,” laughed Cheryl.

Niall smiled, “Don’t ya know me?”

“Sorry I asked,” answered Cheryl and she rolled her eyes, making Niall laugh.

Niall helped Cheryl bringing everything on the dining table while Liam was taking care of changing Bear’s nappy. 

“So, tell me Niall,” Cheryl said, smiling sweetly, “I heard some interesting news on the radio.”

“Please don’t,” said Niall as Liam walked back in the kitchen, holding Bear who was smiling and babbling happily, “Nick-"

“What did he do now?” questioned Liam, “He spent all his Saturday trying to play matchmaker between me and the Queer Eye boys,” laughed Liam as he sat Bear in his high chair and gave him a plate with a piece of toast and scrambled eggs and Bear started munching immediately on his toast. 

“Come on Liam, they’re all cute, I’m pretty sure you didn’t mind that much,” teased Cheryl but Liam laughed and nodded.

“I know, they’re all gorgeous! But what were you about to say Niall?”

“He’s lying about me on the radio,” whined Niall.

“Said Niall and Shawn were flirting yesterday,” chimed in Cheryl, making Niall groan. 

“Well,” started Liam, after he sat down with his own plate of food, “did you watch the video?” asked Liam, looking at Niall.

“No,” sighed Niall, “I was there, Li. No need to watch it. I know what happened.”

“Ok, whatever you say Nialler,” answered Liam and changed subject.

After breakfast they all went outside in the backyard. Liam was excited to show is spaceman and his dinosaurs to Niall and luckily for him, no one mentioned Shawn or Nick again.

*

Niall said goodbye to Cheryl and hugged her before he ruffled Bear’s hair. Liam walked him to his car in silence but Niall knew his friend.

“Okay, just say whatever you wanna say, Payno,” sighed Niall.

Liam scrunched his face, clearly searching for the right words.

“Just, just watch the video when you get back home.”

“Told ya, I was there,” sighed Niall.

“Yeah but, watch it and text me later. Please?”

Niall rolled his eyes but nodded. He hugged Liam for a long time before letting him go with a pat on the shoulder.

“We need to do this more often, it was fun and your boy is adorable. I’m happy I finally got to meet him and you and Cheryl seem happier than the last time I saw you.”

“We worked on our issues, I don’t want us to break up. I really love her ya know.”

“It shows. I’m happy for ya.”

“Thanks mate.”

Liam hugged him again and Niall climbed in his car and left.

*

The road on the way back home was hell, there was traffic everywhere. Niall hated traffic because it gave him time to think. And all he could think about for the moment was Shawn. The way he smiled with all his face, and how he blushed prettily and how his hand felt warm even through the material of Niall’s pants. Niall shook his head. He needed to think about something else. He totally blamed his friends for putting these thoughts in his head. He had never thought about Shawn as anything else but a good friend but now all his friends seemed to think he has some sort of feelings for Shawn and it was starting to mess with his mind.

*

Niall finally arrived home. He was tired and wanted to take a nap but Liam’s words still resonate in his ears. He sighed and went to the living room where he had left his laptop this morning, before he left. He knew Liam and Cheryl and Grimmy were wrong but he felt the need to go watch the video. Niall searched the video on YouTube just as he pressed play he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He paused the video and took his phone out. It was Hailee.

“Hey Haiz!” Niall answered cheerfully. Talking to Hailee would probably calm him down a little.

 

“Niall, I saw some pretty interesting news online this morning.”

Niall sighed heavily. Maybe she wouldn’t help after all.

“Not you too!”

Hailee giggled and for a second Niall wanted to strangle his best friend. He had hoped she would be on his side and not believe the rumors.

“What have you seen?” Niall asked, reluctantly.

 

“That you and me seemed pretty close on side stage before my set.”

Niall let out a loud breath, that was less worse than he thought. He was used to the ‘Nailee’ rumors by now and he had to admit, they had entertained them a bit over the years. They both knew they were just friends but everytime they were spotted together it was all over the news so why not use it. No one was getting hurt.

“Oh! I heard it too, it’s nothing we haven't heard before. Ya told me you saw something interesting,” said Niall even if he knew he shouldn’t ask.

“Wouldn't you want to know,” laughed Hailee and Niall closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could clearly see her smirk and he really hated her for a moment.

“Hailee, don’t take this the wrong way but I’m tired and not in the mood for teasing so can you please just say it,” said Niall, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Relax dude,” answered Hailee, obviously not offended by Niall’s rudeness, “I was just calling to say I think you need to have a long talk with Shawn. Seriously, put him out of his misery. Poor boy.”

“What are ya talking about?”

“Your obvious crush on him and his on you. I watched your interview and you were both 3 seconds away from kissing. He definitely wants you. He kept touching you, Ni.”

“You’re insane! You are all insane!”

“All?”

“You, Grimmy, Liam and even Cheryl!”

“You’re telling me that I am the 4th people to tell you? And you don’t think it might mean we are right?”

“No?” answered Niall defensively, “I was there for fuck sake! And I’ve known Shawny for almost 3 years now, I think I would know if I had feelings for him, don’t you think? And I would have noticed if he felt something for me.”

“I think you have a great and well rehearsed answer to give, it’s what I think. I also think you should maybe think about it. Just, rewatch the interview maybe. I’m telling you, the boy is pinning and you are too. ”

Niall sighed again. He could feel the start of a headache and all he wanted now was to take a nap.

“I’m not, but okay, I’ll do it,” said Niall, not telling her that it’s what he was about to do when she called.

“Call Shawn after and call me back after you talked to him. I don’t wanna hear from you before you talked to him.”

“Whatever Haiz! Bye!”

Niall ended the phone call before Hailee had even the time to answer. Niall put his phone on silent and dropped it on the couch next to him and pressed play again.

Immediately his ears are filled with the sound of their laughter and Shawn is talking about their flirtsy text messages. Niall tries to remember what the texts were saying but he can’t. He sees himself agreeing with what Shawn is saying but he knows it’s because he can never contradict Shawn. Niall looks at the way Shawn smiles when he mentions they went back to Niall’s house to watch a movie and how his smile get even bigger when Niall mention watching the Grammys. 

Niall smiled fondly at his laptop screen where he watches his friend talking about how he’s like and old man for his love of golf and Niall laughs when he watches himself saying how Shawn was horrific at golf. He remembers that day perfectly and how much fun they had at the golf range even if Shawn was a very bad golfer.

The video ends and Niall realized he had zoned out so he pressed play again. He felt his heart beat a bit faster when he heard Shawn’s laughter filled his ears this time and he tried to not focus so much on Shawn and he looked at himself. He could see himself laughing and agreeing with everything coming out of Shawn’s mouth. He could see his own blush creeping up his cheeks when Shawn put his hand on his knee and how his voice got an octave higher when he said ‘I love you Shawn’. 

The video ended again and Niall pressed play again. And again and again. He watched the video for 45 minutes, until his eyes burned for barely blinking the whole time because he didn’t want to miss one second of it. He couldn’t get enough of Shawn’s face and smile and laugh and everything. Niall couldn’t breathe. He close his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. His hands were shaking. It couldn't be real. He didn’t have feelings for his friend. His friend couldn't have feelings for him. It was not possible. But he thought back about what Hailee had said and how it was more than evident. He needed to talk to someone. Probably Shawn. But he decided to call Liam.

“Niall!” greeted Liam, “you watched the video I guess?” continued Liam before Niall could talk.

“Ya, I did,” answered Niall.

“And?”

Niall stayed silent for a moment. He closed his eyes. He couldn't say it, he couldn't admit it. It would be too real if he did.

“You saw what we all say, didn’t you?” said Liam, softly.

Niall sighed and nodded before remembering he was on the phone.

“Yeah.”

“And?” said Liam again.

“I’m scared mate.”

“Why?”

“He’s one of my best friend!” exclaimed Niall, “I can’t fall for a friend.”

“And what am I? You didn’t seem to have a problem with us,” said Liam.

“I never had feelings for you.”

“How dare you?” answered Liam, obviously not really offended.

“You know what I mean, Li. Of course I love you but I was never in love with you.”

Niall closed his eyes and lay down on his couch. 

“So you admit it, you’re in love with Shawn?”

“I never said it!”

“You implied it.”

Niall sighed again. He punched the cushion next to his head.

“I don’t know what to do, Liam.”

“Talk to him.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Maybe it is,” said Liam.

“Do you know something I don’t?” asked Niall.

Liam said nothing and Niall heard noises and a muffled voice on the other line and a what seemed to be a door closing. 

“Sorry, I was about to put Bear to sleep when you called and I didn’t want to risk waking him up so Cheryl took care of it. And maybe I do. I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“Is it about me?” Niall asked nervously picking at his bottom lip.

“Kind of. Shawn will have my head if he knows I told you and I don’t want to break my promise but believe me when I say you should really talk to him okay, we had a long talk when we were in Germany and call him.”

“If this goes badly I’m blaming you and never talking to you ever again, ya hear me?”

Liam laughed, “Yeah, yeah of course Nialler. Now go get him!”

*

Niall put his phone on the kitchen counter while he made dinner. He kept looking at it like it had personally offended his mother until he had enough and decided to call Shawn. Niall was a nervous mess but he knew he had to do it. He had to get this out of his system. Niall took his phone between his hands and he realised he was shaking. He dialed Shawn’s number and a part of him hoped he wouldn't answer. Liam told him everything would be okay but he had trouble believing him. He knew Liam never lied to him but his anxiety was taking over. 

“Hey Niall!” answered Shawn after a few ring and Niall felt his breath caught in his throat. It never happened before. He hated this because if Liam was wrong his friendship with Shawn would be ruined and he hated the thought of losing him. 

“Shawny,” Niall said, his voice wobbling a little.

“Niall, are you okay?” asked Shawn, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah don’t uh, don’t worry. Are you still in London?”

“Yes, I’m still here for 2 days.”

“Great. Are you free tonight? Do you think you could drop by?”

“Yeah sure! When do you want me to arrive?”

“Whenever you want.”

“Okay well, I’m on my way. I’ll be here in about 45 minutes.”

“Perfect.”

Niall put his phone back on the counter and forgot about food. He was too nervous to eat now.

*

Niall paced the floor for a while, trying to get his heartbeat to a more normal speed when he finally decided to sit down on the couch and out something on the telly. He was in the middle of an episode of Peaky Blinders when he heard Shawn walking in the living room. Shawn had a key of both of his houses so he didn’t have to go to a hotel when he was in London or LA and Niall wasn't in town. 

Shawn said nothing and plopped down on the couch next to Niall. Niall noticed he seemed to be a bit closer than usual. He could feel Shawn’s body heat against his own body. He closed his eyes briefly and took a cushion and put it on his lap, raking his nails on it, to keep his hands occupied and prevent him to do something stupid like taking one of Shawn’s hand between his and play with his ridiculously long fingers. Shawn had beautiful hands and Niall wouldn't mind having them on his body. He shook his head rapidly and looked at Shawn by the corner of his eyes and Shawn was looking at him, smiling. He was always smiling.

“Not that this isn’t nice but, did you have anything else in mind when you asked me to come here?”

“Not really?”

Shawn was still smiling but Niall seemed to notice a bit of disappointment in Shawn’s eyes. No, it must have been his mind trying to trick him.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you?”

“Are you asking me?” laughed Shawn.

“No, no, I uh, I need to talk to you.”

Shawn suddenly looked nervous.and his smile faltered a little. He looked at his hands and sat straighter, moving his body away from Niall.

“About what?”

Niall took the remote control and put the telly on mute before turning his body to face Shawn. He licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath. 

“I rewatched the video of our interview at Biggest Weekend.”

“Oh! And um, why did you rewatched it?” asked Shawn, looking everywhere but Niall’s eyes.

“I’ve been told that we looked pretty close? Grimmy thought we were actually together.”

“I’m so sorry Niall, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. I’ll understand if you prefer not see me for a while. I promise I won’t be mad, I-"

“Shawn, Shawn, Shawny!” interrupted Niall, confused by his friend, “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you are clearly trying to let me down gently and it’s okay, I swear Niall, I knew you were not into me and I flirted anyway and I shouldn't have.”

“What?”

Did Shawn just admitted he had feeling for him? Niall smiled and took one of Shawn’s hand between his. Shawn looked at their hands and fingers entwined before looking at Niall.

“I’m confused.”

“I asked you to come here to tell you about my feelings, my feelings for you,” said Niall.

“Really?”

Niall nodded.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t know these feelings existed before this afternoon, but a couple of my friends told me to rewatch our interview and it made me think and I think these feelings have been there for a long while, I was just not ready to admit them.”

“We’re both idiots,” laughed Shawn, “You know, I’ve been flirting with you for 2 years now?”

“2 years?!” exclaimed Niall, “No, it’s impossible.”

“I guess I was more subtle than I thought. But, I wrote a song about you, I thought you had finally caught up when I mentioned how nervous I was around you during the interview.”

“Nervous is about me?”

Shawn nodded and Niall put his free hand on Shawn’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“Can I?”

Shawn took a deep breath and nodded again, moving closer to Niall. Niall licked his lips and noticed Shawn's eyes following the movement. He wiggled his body closer to Shawn and closed the gap between their mouths. Just a soft press of lips. Shawn kissed back immediately and he felt Shawn relax when he moved one of his hands to put it on Shawn’s hip and squeezed it gently. Shawn sighed into his mouth and Niall smiled.

Until yesterday morning he was still denying his feelings for his friend and today he was practically sitting on his laps and kissing him. Niall had never been more happy his friends pestered him about the video.  
*

Niall woke up and for a moment he felt confused about the arms holding him by the waist until he remembered the night before. He smiled and slowly turned his body to face Shawn and waited until he woke up.

“It’s creepy ya know?” said Shawn after a few minutes and Niall laughed. 

“You’re cute when you sleep.”

“Only when I sleep?” pouted Shawn and Niall couldn’t help himself and planted a kiss on Shawn’s pouty lips.

“Nah, always.”

Niall moved and Shawn tightened his grip on Niall’s waist.

“I’m not going anywhere, I just want to take my phone on the nightstand.”

Niall extended his arm, took the phone and opened the camera. He put his head on the pillow next to Shawn and snapped a picture.

“Are you planning on putting this on Instagram?”

“No, I just wanted to send it to Liam and Hailee, it’s because of them we’re here and they both said to not call them until I talked to you.”

Shawn laughed while Niall was sending the picture. Niall put the phone back on the nightstand and turned his attention back to Shawn and kissed him sweetly.

The phone started ringing almost immediately and Niall laughed before kissing Shawn again.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” 

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
